


Teu Corpo

by Reddie_WilsonMD



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 The Major (No. 75), F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_WilsonMD/pseuds/Reddie_WilsonMD
Summary: A risada que ela ouviu do homem a teria assustado se não estivesse cega pela necessidade de senti-lo.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Original Character(s), Raymond Reddington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Teu Corpo

Os sons dos passos ecoavam vagarosamente pelas paredes do corredor longo e bem iluminado, os olhos azuis corriam pelos grandes quadros, os quais ele juraria ser como versões verdadeiras de pinturas famosas, como quais jamais suspeitariam que sido roubadas, alguns por ele mesmo.

Ele parou diante a porta de carvalho negro e bateu brevemente, logo ao fundo uma voz firme permitir sua entrada, então ele fez, ouvindo o ranger baixo da porta enquanto passava por ela, de olhos fixos a mesa igualmente negra, sem sequer olhar os homens parados a cada lado da sala, encarando uma mulher de cabelos negros e lisos amarrados em um belíssimo coque com mechas soltas.

_Raymond Reddington. -A mulher fez com que sua voz ecoasse por toda a sala sem olha-lo ou sequer desviar sua atenção do papeis sobre a mesa. - A que devo a honra?

Ele se aproximou da mesa encarando a mulher que ainda destinava sua atenção aos documentos, ele se sentou a sua frente, deixando uma pasta ao lado da cadeira a qual ocupava e colocou um envelope sobre a mesa, o empurando para mulher a sua frente fazendo- a cessar o que escrevia naquela pilha tediosa de documentos.

_Érica. -Ele cumprimentou brevemente, encarando uma morena a frente com uma taça de vinho ao seu lado. -Preciso de identidade. -Ele falou, então a mulher finalmente ergueu o olhar até Reddington, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto recostava-se comum na cadeira confortável.

_Uma nova identidade. Para você? -Ela questionou curiosa, cruzando os dedos sobre seu colo para análise de dados o concierge do crime a sua frente. -Não imagino porquê teria me procurado para uma simples troca de identidade.

_Não é para mim. -Reddington sorriu para ela, fitando seus olhos negros enquanto ela mostrava seu sorriso perfeitamente branco e intrigado. -E preciso do pacote completo, e desde que seu pai assumiu a empresa do Major e deixou-a a seus cuidados quando faleceu, acredito que seja perfeito para o serviço. -Ele completou, e ela ergueu o olhar até o homem próximo a porta desfezando o entrelaço de seus dedos, o segurança trancou a porta, e ela se ergueu virando-se para a estante, uma morena escorregou os dedos por grossos livros e então puxou um deles, e se virou novamente para Reddington, dando alguns passos até a lateral da mesa enquanto os olhos de Raymond acompanhavam a jovem moça para abrir o livro e apanhar a caneta novamente.

_E quem seria? -Ela pesquisa ainda olhando Reddington com interesse, sentindo-o uma análise tanto quanto ela o analisava, a cada respiração ou breve movimento inconsciente que seu corpo produzia.

_Não se preocupe com o nome. -Ele disse, e ela permaneceu olhando-o por alguns segundos antes de encarar seu livro e escrever algo nele, Reddington pendeu sua cabeça para o lado e deixou que seu olhar percorresse a pernas da jovem até as nadegas arrebitada onde o vestido de tornava mais curto, ele molhou os lábios se aprumando na poltrona, ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Reddington, voltando a fazer contato visual, até que não pudesse mais faze-lo, então parou atrás do homem, e se inclinou para frente, com seus lábios próximo ao ouvido de Raymond.

_Meu pai deve está se revirando no caixão vendo você aqui novamente. -Ela disse, virando seus olhos para o homem ao seu lado que riu brevemente, parecendo se recordar de algum tempo distante.- Faz quanto tempo? -Ela perguntou ainda o olhando e pôde ver aquele sorriso inconfundível.

_Ele me odiar não significa não aceitar meus serviços, ou eu os dele. -Raymond esclareceu cordialmente, retirando o chapéu de sua cabeça e voltando a poucos minutos dela, tão profundamente que podia sentir ao fundo de sua alma, antes que seus olhos afetados até os lábios e finalmente se desviasse.

Ela se ergueu e se sentou na mesa a frente de Reddington, ainda com os olhos vidrados nos do homem a sua frente, então ela se inclinou arrastando o envelope até suas mãos espiando os papéis dentro dele.

_Sabe que apenas trabalho com pagamento adiantado. -Ela informou, então Red sorriu e puxou a maleta até seu colo e a abriu, mostrando a ela o conteúdo dali, e ela riu novamente. - Também sabe que isso não me satisfaria. -Ela informou, e Reddington fez com que sua risada ecoasse novamente pela sala, e fechou a maleta, devolvendo-a ao chão.

_Sei exatamente o que lhe satisfaz, por isso seu pai me odiava, Erica. -Reddington zombou, então levou as mãos as pernas da jovem por de baixo do vestido e se estuda muito depressa, a puxando violentamente para si e a erguendo no ar com as mãos firmes em suas nádegas. -E a forma com que ele descobriu, Céus, eu podia literalmente ter morrido naquele dia. -Ela riu, e sem hesitar ou mesmo questionar primeiro ele se inclinar e tomar sua boca num beijo profundo,.

Ela choramingou em resposta, uma mistura de ansiedade e emoção correndo por ela e pode relembrar Raymond atrás dela, pronta para transar com seu membro latejante e ansioso a algum tempo atrás. Ela fala a voz dele em sua cabeça, chamando-a de nomes que ela tanto amava ouvir da boca de Red naquela voz tão aguda que afetou com que sua intimidade latejasse violentamente.

Ela o queria dentro dela.

"Eu quero você." Ela choramingou e soltou um breve grito por entre seus lábios quando Reddington a espancou com força em sua pele clara, a tremendo em concordância. "Ray, meu foda."

A risada que ela era do homem a teria assustado se não existisse cega pela necessidade de sentir seu pau dentro dela. Ela ainda se surpreendia como aquela maldita voz poderia ser tão absurdamente máscula e forte, então alguns passos, e ela jogou o envelope para o terceiro homem, que o apanhou desajeitadamente, se virando rápido para deixar aquele lugar.

Pode ouvir o estrondo da porta se fechando e então gozo seu corpo ser forçado contra a mesa enquanto o volume de Reddington se apertava contra sua pele e as mãos calejadas tateavam seu corpo por baixo do vestido a fazendo arfar tenebrosamente em suas mãos.

Ela nunca quis tanto devora-lo com sua boca quanto agora, então o brevemente brevemente, tomando todo o folego que recupere, antes de se ajoelhar a frente do homem mais procurado do FBI, e abrir seus vestes inferiores e o engolir com tanta destreza e necessidade .

O pênis de Raymond se encaixava perfeitamente em sua boca como se fosse feito para ela e nenhuma outra, e como se ela não pudesse ter nada melhor entre seus lábios começou a bombeá-lo para dentro vigorosamente, e inevitavelmente ela teve que levar suas mãos até a poupa de Reddington para apreciar as nádegas tão agraciadas que ela tanto achava sexy.

Ele queria que Reddington soubesse o quanto ela amava engoli-lo, e Reddington nunca negaria que aquele era o melhor boquete de toda uma vida.

_Oh, Deus! -Reddington gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás com força, sentindo os lábios de Erica sobre toda a extensão de sua pele, apoiando uma mão a mesa e a outra entrelaçada violentamente em seus fios negros.

Ele passou os dedos pelas mechas negras de Erica enquanto o garota balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo no seu eixo, ficando ainda mais excitado e sentindo vontade de fode-la e rasga-la aumentar, de tornar cada vez mais sua, e ela cada vez mais faminta em seu pênis, desesperada para engolir como se cada segundo de sua vida fosse desperdiçado se não o tivesse em sua boca.

Reddington não pôde deixar de pensar que há séculos desde que alguém lhe dera um golpe tão dedicado, e ele tinha certeza que a última vez que soprou ser abocanhado com tanta devoção fora por ela mesma, embora ele odiasse admitir, ninguém havia chegado perto do que aquela maldita boquinha fazer consigo.

Sons de sucção molhados ecoaram por todo o escritório e o ronronar de Erica parecia uma música perfeita para seus ouvidos, e Reddington arfou deliciosamente quando ela se engasgou em seu membro.

Raymond agarrou o queixo de Erica abruptamente e o afastou de seu pênis sentindo seu corpo estremecer e ela lambeu os lábios para saborear o gosto de Reddington um pouco mais e ele imediatamente se arrependeu da perda, mas então levou a mão até a base das cochas grossas da mulher e a ergueu até roçar sua pelves em si, e a colocar sobre a mesa enquanto devorava seus lábios com destreza e as mãos grossas e quentes subiam por cada curva de seu corpo a livrando da veste se separando brevemente para a passagem do tecido e seus lábios se juntaram novamente.

Toda a energia que produziam se transformava imediatamente em um desejo obsessivo de estar juntos, por consumir um ou calor que emanava de seus corpos como uma droga altamente viciante.

Então ele passa o polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Erica e os olhos dela brilharam como se fosse manhã de Natal. Foi uma resposta tão infantil e não filtrada, os espasmos que ela reproduziu em resposta aos dedos ágeis em seu ponto de prazer, e ela arqueou as costas enquanto ele deleitava-se com seu desespero por mais.

_Reddington, seu filho da puta, não faça isso comigo. - Erica mordeu o lábio inferior, então Red sorriu a sentindo agarrar seu antebraço com força, com as mãos tremulas, ela foi aos botões do colete como se seu único objetivo no mundo fosse ver suas cicatrizes que povoavam sua pele.

Red afastou sua o polegar do clitóris da mulher e ela pode finalmente respirar sem quaisquer dificuldades e livrou Reymond do colete, e sentir a língua do criminoso mapear agressivamente os contornos de sua boca e conseguiu sentir o gosto ácido do magnetismo de seus corpos.

_Por que anda com tanta roupa? -Ela resmungou se inclinando para perto de Reddington e enquanto ele ria e passava as mãos contra a ponta afiada do quadril de Erica, ela desabotoa os botões botões de sua camisa e finalmente se livrou da última peça de que separava ela da pele quente do peito de Reddington.

Raymond pressionou um dedo molhado contra a abertura de Erica e o acariciou calmamente antes de deslizá-lo lentamente por ela e Erica se contraiu em prazer em torno de seu dedo e inspira ferozmente em um gemido tremulo e doce e aproxima os lábios do tórax passando os dedos sobre os pelos claros.

Ele adiciona o segundo dedo e lentamente empurra-os para dentro e para fora enquanto ela escorrega as mãos por toda extensão da pele de Raymond enquanto recosta sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, arfando contra ela a cada movimento perfeito que os dedos de Reddington eram necessários de fazer.

Ela sequer pensar pensar como Reddington sabia exatamente onde tocar, como mover seus malditos dedos dentro de si, ea fazer sentir como se seu único proposito no mundo fosse compensar Raymond com o prazer, sempre e quando ele quisesse.

Ainda com o rosto recostado sobre o peito do homem, ela ouve a respiração pesada dele quando suas mãos alcançaram sua nuca, ela arrastava os dedos finos sobre a pele repuxada sentido suas unhas se prenderem no relevo das cicatrizes, ele se afastou olhando em seus olhos e puxou sua calcinha, enquanto ela empurrava a barra da calça de Raymond com os pés e ele se livrou do resto.

Ela ergueu os olhos até Reddington e passou a língua por seus lábios próprios, então uma gota de suor escorreu pelo vale entre seus seios e ele não pode esperar mais. Ele tira os dedos dela, e ela choraminga um pouco mais, porém ela sabia o que vinha a seguir, os olhos penetrantes de Red nunca mentiam quando se dizia respeito do seu prazer carnal.

Raymond sentiu seu membro latejar dolorosamente duro e pressionado contra a entrada dela como se ele gostasse de ver sua expressão de desejo e súplica para que ele fosse forçado e aquele olhar tão penetrante a sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo vibrar em ansiedade para senti-lo dentro de si.

Raymond levou dentro dela, quieto, a admirar seu peito que descia e subia com a respiração irregular dela, e a sensação de finalmente ter seu pau dentro dela depois de tanto tempo o faziam se sentir um maldito adolescente em sua primeira vez.

Então ele movimentou seu corpo para trás e para frente em um movimento suaves para que ele envolvesse a maravilhosa sensação de seu pau fodendo-a a observando arquear as costas em um arfo desregulado e arrancou um sorriso de Raymond enquanto ela ainda gemia a cada movimento do homem.

_Pare de me torturar Ray, eu sei o que você quer fazer. -Ela sorriu ameaçadoramente enquanto curvava-se com o prazer que subia por seu amago, e Reddington sorriu e ela sentiu em seu olhar penetrante.

Ele se afastou bruscamente e com as mãos em seu quadril a virou firmemente contra a mesa, e levou a mão até seu íntimo e ergueu seu quadril para ele, e com a outra mão ele agarrou o cabelo de Erica e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

_Era isso que você quer? -Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ela arqueava mais seu quadril para alcançar os de Raymond e movimentava graciosamente sobre ele. - Conseguiu a parte violenta de mim que tanto gosta. -Ele sussurrou mais uma vez muito baixo e firme, do mesmo tom que ele usava para ameaçar quem ele estava próximo de arrancar a vida e ela sorriu perigosamente como se o desafiasse, e com um movimento rápido ele começa a fode-la mais forte e mais rápido que seu corpo permite e ela abaixou o olhar gemendo a cada estocada, a cada vez que sentiu a pele de Reddington se aproximar e tocar novamente em sua pele.

Ela sente a mão de Reddington em suas costas a pressão contra a mesa, e ela jamais conseguiria esconder que Reddington sempre era um amante incomparável, era impossível não sentir a ânsia por tê-lo, por gozar para ele, pra gozar pro maldito concierge do crime, urrar por seu nome enquanto o sente entrar e sair de si uma vez, e outra, e outra enquanto ela rebolava em seu membro com uma urgência de senti-lo em si completamente.

O barulho que seus copos se tocando com força preencher toda a casa, assim como seus gemidos carregados de prazer, a mão firme de Reddington apertando seu quadril e puxando seu cabelo para trás para beija-la tão fervorosamente quanto nunca antes havia feito com ninguém , cada estocada funda em si ela gemia.

"Red" Ela o chamava enquanto ele olhava daquele jeito que a sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo arrepiar-se, ea força que ele exercia para se cumprir com que uma mesa arranhasse o chão, mas eles sequer prestavam atenção naquilo, concentrados demais na necessidade do prazer um do outro pra saber pelo menos em que planeta estava.

Era indescritível a conexão e o deleite que seus corpos proporcionavam um ao outro, a destreza que os quadris de Erica movimentavam, e seu corpo se adequava perfeitamente ao membro de Reddington, e a forma que ele a fodia tão perfeitamente. Ela admitiria, ela amava saber que o homem mais procurado do FBI a devorava com tanta perfeição e voracidade e que ela o fazer gozar tão prazerosamente.

Ele desceu um pouco mais a mão e pressionou novamente seu clitóris e ela não conseguiu respirar com a mescla de prazer entre Raymond em si, bombando e fodendo-a com o estimulo de seus dedos ágeis em seu ponto frágil, a fazendo urrar e tremer violentamente em cada centímetro de seu corpo, então um baque ecoou pela sala e as estocadas violentas se cessaram e eles soaram quietos, apenas sentindo o coração acelerado e as respirações aceleradas.

A mesa havia batido contra o grande armário da parede tamanho era a selvageria de seus movimentos então ela se virou um pouco para Reddington, ainda com a respiração desordenada, e sorriu recuperando seu corpo brevemente de Reddington, e levantando seu amago da mesa, virando seu corpo completamente para ele, atravessando seus braços pelo corpo do homem, e ele toma seus lábios fervorosamente, segurando firme seus cabelos, mas sentindo-a conduzi-lo, girando em torno de si mesmo, e quando usado, sentia-se de costas para a mesa, e em um movimento rápido, ela se encaixou novamente a ele, agora sentada em Reddington.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás arfando profundamente enquanto sua mão a sustentavam em seu colo para que ela pudesse rebolar em si graciosamente, ela castigava seus joelhos na madeira, se conectavam tão perfeitamente que era sobrenatural, ea cada que ela movia o quadril vez para provoca -lo a onda de energia que atravessava seu corpo parecia aumentar e mais de força, e ele apena arfava para ela, a vendo sentar com tanto capricho, com tanta diligência e ardor que chegava a comove-lo e faze-lo sentir cada célula de seu corpo urrar em prazer.

Os movimentos idôneos de Erica o sentir um nível de prazer anormal que transpassava o que qualquer outra mulher era capaz de dá-lo, era uma habilidade incomparável o que ela sabia fazer com seu pélvis, então ele estava sentindo o corpo dela tremer e contrair- se contra o dele, se tornando cada vez mais quente e apertado e aquilo o fez tremer e vacilar.

_Raymond ... -Ela gemeu descompassadamente, travando suas unhas sobre a pele branca de Reddington, o fazendo arrepiar-se e dobrar seu prazer, ouvindo-a gozar chamando-o. - Reddington ... Oh, foda-me -Ele socorro se vir também, seu corpo se partindo em prazer sem piedade, incontrolável, sem qualquer chance de conter-se ele gozo o líquido passar até sua base e jorrar, ainda ouvindo a respiração pesada deles.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, sequer conseguiram saber quanto tempo levaram para recuperar-se, então relutantemente se afastaram, os corpos levemente suados, o peito acelerado e mãos tremulas, ela se sentou ao seu lado, e Raymond foi apanhando suas roupas.

Ele esperou que seu corpo se acalmasse e se recompôs novamente, em silêncio e se preparou antes de vestir-se novamente, sentindo o olhar penetrante de Erica em si, e com um sorriso calmo ele olhou, apanhando seu chapéu.

_Bem .. É sempre bom fazer negócios com você. -Ele sussurrou, o colocando em sua cabeça novamente, se virando para a porta e indo em sua direção. –Estamos certos então, mandarei Dembe buscar meu pacote com você quando estiver pronto. -Ele disse e sua mão foi até a maçaneta, girando-a.

_Não, tinto. -Ele da voz de Erica e se virou para ela novamente para a jovem nua sobre a mesa, absorvendo seu sorriso esperto. -Você vira para cumprir a segunda parte do pagamento. -Ela o alertou e ele sorriu para ela novamente, tão inigualável, e acenou com a cabeça.

_Claro, e imagino que depois disto também? -Ele perguntou, mas não aguardou a resposta, rindo para ela e passando pela porta. -Será um prazer.


End file.
